


sleepyhead

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: spencer’s thoughts on waking up next to reader(in which spencer doesn’t have to spend his mornings alone anymore)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr @zhuzhubii

It’s nice to wake up next to you in the morning, Spencer thinks as you lie asleep next to him. He lifts a hand to trace over your face, running long fingers over your hairline and shifting closer until he can feel gentle puffs of breath against his lips. 

The sun filters in through the curtains, filling the bedroom with the soft morning light. He closes his eyes against the warmth, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You mumble something in your sleep and Spencer can’t help but grin, biting back laughter because he doesn’t want to wake you up. He’s so happy that he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself - he never imagined things being this good, this perfect. 

And yes, the two of you argue sometimes. Yes, Spencer’s still not back on the team full time, still has days where he wishes the world would just swallow him whole. But it’s bearable now, it’s not constant anymore - he doesn’t have to do it alone anymore. And it’s not that he relies on you an unhealthy amount - being together with you doesn’t solve all his problems, of course not. But it does help, it helps a lot. It gives him the strength to fight for himself, you give him the strength to fight for his own mental health.

You start shifting around beside him, blinking open your eyes as you yawn and stretch and smile. “G’morning,” you mumble against his clavicle, this vibrations tickling his skin as you nestle into his chest and grumble through the grogginess of waking up.

“Good morning,” Spencer whispers, cupping your cheek in his palm and drawing circles with his thumbs. He draws patterns on your forehead with his other hand, trailing a gentle finger over your brow.

You lean up to press a kiss to his lips, wrinkling your nose at his morning breath and pouting when he giggles in response. He leans in this time, chasing your lips as you playfully bat him away with your arms. When he finally connects, there’s a moment where the both of you melt into it, gasping into each other’s mouths -

“Eugh,” Spencer grimaces, turning his head away and sticking out his tongue, “Yuck!”

It’s you who laughs this time, biting your lip to try and hold back as he puffs out his cheeks in feigned annoyance. You can’t hold back for long before the giggles force their way out of your lips - the corners of Spencer’s mouth tug upwards as he tries to hold his pout, but even he can only last for so long. 

The two of you collapse in a fit of laughter, nearly falling over each other as the giggles wrack your frames. You raise your fingers to tickle his sides just because you can and he practically shrieks from the sensation, the sound booming out of his chest as he smiles and wiggles his legs and -

“Oof!” Spencer exclaims as he disappears over the side of the bed, grasping the covers as he falls and damn-near taking you with him as a result. The two of you lie there frozen for a few seconds - you on the bed and Spencer on the floor, blinking over at each other with comically wide eyes - before the laughter overtakes you both once again. You’re laughing so hard it hurts, wrapping your arms around your stomach and throwing your head back even more every time you start to think the hilarity has finally died down.

You lie there panting, resting your head on the pillows with closed eyes and a wide smile. Spencer peers up at you from his place on the floor, resting his hands on his tired belly as he takes in the way the sunlight falls over your form. He thought he’d never have a life like this, that he’d never find someone again once Maeve was gone. He thought he was destined to be alone. That he’d be left flailing in the ocean without a raft, treading water and screaming for help until his limbs inevitably give out and he drowns.

You blink your eyes open and smile down at him, so at ease in the little world the two of you have created for yourselves here in this bedroom, in this home. You roll over and let your arm flop over the side, brushing your fingertips over Spencer’s hand until he reaches up and tangles his fingers with yours. “I love you,” you mouth, blowing him a kiss - he blushes and hides his eyes, adorably shy in the way he used to be too afraid to let show.

The clock is ticking on the nightstand and Spencer knows the two of you will have to get ready for work soon. But there are a few minutes left before then, a few minutes left to bask in the sunlight and happiness and…and the love he never thought he’d have. The love he was beginning to think he didn’t deserve. 

And so Spencer never takes it for granted, he spends the extra time drinking it all in. He smiles up at you, he squeezes your hand. He whispers, “I love you too. I love you so much.”


End file.
